Shut up, Spock
by lemonosity
Summary: Spock, Uhura, and the rest of the Enterprise crew explore strange new worlds, seek out new life and new civilizations, and boldly go where no man has gone before. Enjoy! :D Established Spuhura (warning- fluff ensues). K for mild language. A couple of one-shots as well as a full fic (in progress).
1. Chapter 1: Shut up, Spock

The_ Enterprise _shuddered, sparks flying from the electrical equipment. The main lights had been knocked out long ago, and the eerie red light of the reserve power filled the bridge.

"Sulu, get those thrusters going!" Kirk shouted from the captain's chair. The young man frantically jabbed at his controls. A level, mechanic voice informed him of the failing systems, the calm voice out of place amidst the chaos on the bridge. "Nothing's working, Captain," Sulu called back over his shoulder, his eyes fixed firmly on the numerous blinking alert messages flying across his screen. The cabin lurched, sending several cadets staggering across the deck.

Nyota Uhura strapped herself into her seat at the communications desk. She stared out past the shouting and running crew members to the front of the ship. The command screen had flickered out, so all she could see was debris floating in front of the splintering front window of the _Enterprise._ An urgent beeping coming from her computer caught her attention.

_"All comms operations are disabled,"_ The same eerily calm voice reported. Nyota spun her chair around to face the captain's chair. "Captain, all comms are down!" she called to Kirk. He didn't seem to hear her amid all the screaming. Sparks flew from the main console, and insistent alarms rose out of the chaos.

Suddenly, Chekov's heavily accented voice penetrated all the noise. "Captain, meteors approaching!" He cried. "Shit!" Kirk slammed a hand on the arm of his chair. "Sulu, evasive maneuvers!"

"I'm trying, Captain," Sulu shouted back. "Collision approaching, Captain!" Chekov reported to Kirk frantically. Just as the captain opened his mouth, a giant meteor slammed into the side of the hull, sending debris shooting straight at the window to the bridge. The cabin churned and rolled in the sky, sending bodies flying and setting off explosions. A huge chunk of Nyota's console burst into flames and sent shrapnel flying at her face. She frantically disengaged her straps to escape the stinging, sharp metal. Just then, another meteor slammed into the ship, sending the bridge into a violent spin and knocking Nyota off of her feet. She tumbled down the cabin and with another violent turn, the bridge inverted. Nyota fell toward the already splintering window. Just as she was about to hit the cracked glass-

She sat up with a start, safe in her quarters aboard the perfectly sound_ Enterprise_. She pulled her knees to her chin, breathing heavily. Ever since the ship had almost fallen to Earth following Khan's attack, Nyota had suffered from this recurring nightmare of the ship being destroyed. The Enterprise, particularly on this five-year mission, had become more of a home for her than Earth had ever been. The steel floors, the stark whiteness of the walls, every part of this ship made her feel safe and welcome, and it was her worst fear to see it harmed. Her favorite part was the windows. There weren't many on board, but occasionally she would come across a porthole somewhere on the ship and just stare out at space. There were few things Nyota enjoyed about being in Star Fleet more than the endless wonder of the stars just outside.

She shook her head and lay back down, pulling the thin blanket up to her chin. But when she closed her eyes, all she saw was the bridge burning, the bodies of her friends, her crewmates, flying around the chaos of the cabin. Her _Enterprise_, dying in the sky. She sat up again, knowing she wouldn't get back to sleep easily. In the back of her mind, a voice reminded her of an option she had. She huffed to herself. _He'd never let me forget it,_ she thought. Still, when the image of the burning bridge refused to leave her alone, she reluctantly got out of bed and slid open the door of her compartment. On bare feet, she padded down the hallway silently in her plain cotton sleeping uniform. As she reached his door, she groaned to herself. _I will never live this down._

She quietly slid open the door to Spock's compartment. He was lying motionless on his back in his bed, his hands clasped on his stomach. As soon as the door slid shut, he sat up. "Lights." He said, and a bright white light filled the small compartment, momentarily blinding Nyota.

"Nyota?" He didn't even sound sleepy. _Damn Vulcans and their light sleeping. _She sighed and sat down on the edge of his simple cot. "Hello, Spock." She said. Spock paused. "The dream again?" he inquired. Nyota nodded. She had mentioned her trouble sleeping to him before. "Nyota, it is illogical to worry about the _Enterprise_ crashing. We are in a perfectly stable area of space, and Mr. Scott has assured us that-"

"Shut up, Spock." She sighed. "I'm sleeping here tonight."

The Vulcan cocked his head. "I am uncertain that your location will affect your sleeping patterns or your recurring dream." Nyota shook her head. "Just- shh. Lights." As the cabin returned to darkness, she lay down stubbornly, curled away from the confused Spock. Eventually he attributed her actions to human emotional reasons and returned to his position beside her. After some consideration, he reviewed his knowledge of emotional interaction and haltingly said to Nyota, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She let out a laugh, rolled over and planted a kiss on Spock's cheek. "No, and I can tell you don't want to either."

"Affirmative. I have very limited understanding of human emotional discussions." He informed her. Nyota smiled and rolled back over, settling into a comfortable position.

A few minutes passed in silence. The images of the _Enterprise_ on fire slowly faded from Nyota's mind with Spock's stony but somehow comforting presence beside her.

He suddenly spoke up. "If you're interested, the psychological rationality associated with your dream is quite-"

"Shut up, Spock."

Early the next morning, Kirk strolled down the corridor on his way to Spock's quarters. He needed his first officer to verify some paperwork sent in from Star Fleet. He reached Spock's compartment, threw open the door and stopped in his tracks. Disbelievingly, he took in the sight of Lieutenant Uhura lying with her head on Spock's stocky shoulder, his arm resting around her slim form, and their hands curled together on his stomach. Kirk stood there for a moment in shock over his stony first officer _cuddling _with Uhura.

_I mean, I knew they were together, but… Oh, man, I am never letting them forget this._ He thought. Kirk shook his head in wonder and backed out of the compartment, sliding the door shut behind him. _I'll mock them for it later. Better let him have this one,_ he decided, and raced off to the med bay.

"Bones, you're never gonna believe this…"


	2. Chapter 2: Shut up, Kirk

Nyota woke up with her head on Spock's shoulder. She sat up with a start and looked down at the watch on her wrist. It read eight A.M. _Enterprise_ time.

"Shit!" She said. "Spock, we're late for bridge duty." She smacked the sleeping Vulcan on the arm. He sat up quickly. "That is strange," he furrowed his pointed eyebrows at the clock on his bedside table as Nyota jumped out of the small bed. "My alarm clock seems to have malfunctioned." He picked it up and inspected it, squinting his dark eyes at the blank screen. "Considering the lack of display on the face, I can only assume that-"

"Stop hypothesizing, Spock, we're late!" Nyota sighed exasperatedly and hurried off to her own quarters.

Her ears burned as she jogged down the corridor. Not only had she overslept, she had _spent the night _in another crewmember's quarters. And while nothing had happened- as if, this was _Spock_ she was talking about- the rest of the crew would certainly jump to their own conclusions; Nyota would never be able to look any of them in the eye again.

She reached her door, threw it open and immediately shrugged out of her sleeping uniform. Berating herself in her head, the lieutenant pulled on her red Star Fleet uniform and stepped into her regulation deck boots. Hopping on one foot as she laced up the ties, she slid open her door and staggered into the hallway.

After a quick jog down the corridor, she reached the sliding steel door to the bridge. She took a deep breath, attempting to make it seem like she _hadn't_ just run frantically down the hallway.

"Good morning, Lieutenant," a familiar voice said behind her. She spun around to face the Vulcan himself. "Spock, good," She replied. "We have to have believable stories, so you overslept and I wasn't feeling well, okay? Just stick to that."

"Nyota, it is highly-"

"All right, here we go." Nyota turned her back on him and slid open the bridge door.

"Ah, there you are, Lieutenant," Kirk stood up to face the door and leaned nonchalantly on the captain's chair. "I apologize for my lateness, Captain, but I wasn't feeling very well this morning." Nyota said quickly and strode off to her station.

"Of course, Lieutenant," Kirk replied with a smirk. "And you, Spock, why are you late?" he asked innocently.

"My apologies, Captain, but my alarm clock seems to have malfunctioned." Spock informed him. "Upon investigation, I have discovered that the battery pack was removed, as it appears, by hand."

"The battery pack?" Kirk rummaged in his pockets. "You mean this one?" He procured a small battery from his back pocket. The entire crew, who had been intently watching the exchange, burst into laughter. Nyota dropped her head into her arms, burning with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Spock, but you two just looked so peaceful, I couldn't bear to wake you!" Kirk said, barely containing his laughter. The tips of Spock's ears turned a strange color, almost like the Vulcan was blushing. Nyota stood up from her chair.

"I assure you, Captain, nothing-"

"Relax, Uhura," Kirk walked over and clapped a hand on her shoulder. "If you two want to spend the night together, I say go for it!" he said. "God knows the both of you need to loosen up."

Nyota shook her head with a grin. "Shut up, Kirk," she said, pushing his hand off her shoulder and returning to her seat. Kirk walked over to where Spock was standing with his hands behind his back, his pointed ears still colored. Spock cleared his throat. "Captain, truly, nothing happened between myself and Lieutenant Uhura." He said.

Kirk chuckled and smacked Spock on the shoulder. "I believe you, Spock. Honestly, you're you. Do you really expect me to believe that you banged Uhura?" Spock coughed again, his ears turning even more violently green. He refused to meet the captain's eyes. "Get to work, Commander." Kirk said with a grin. Spock nodded. "Aye, Captain." He said and walked to his station.

"All right, crew, let's get going, now that the lovebirds have returned." He said, flopping back down into his chair.

"Shut up, Kirk," Nyota called from the communications station.

"Sulu, get her going," Kirk ordered.

"Aye, Captain." Sulu replied, activating the engines.

"Chekov, ready the warp drive!"

"Aye, Captain." Came the heavily accented reply.

"Uhura, try not to throw yourself at Mr. Spock mid-warp." The captain shouted over his shoulder toward communications.

"Shut up, Kirk!"

***AN: Thank y'all so much for all the lovely feedback, especially GJC who corrected my starship terminology and FF user All For Jesus for giving me the inspiration for this sequel thing!***


	3. Chapter 3: Where No Man Has Gone Before

**_**AN: This is where the one-shot stops. After getting to know these characters, I decided I just couldn't leave it at a couple one-shots, so starting here, a real plot begins. I would really appreciate you guys sticking with me on this, as you've been so supportive before. 3 OK, time to boldly go.**_**

Nyota rolled over on her cot, stretching. When her outstretched hand brushed something, she froze, momentarily confused until she remembered fully where she was and the identity of the sleeping form next to her.

Ever since she had begun sharing Spock's compartment, her nightmares had all but disappeared. She knew that she and Commander Spock weren't exactly a rom-com couple, but for some unknown reason, the Vulcan's steady heartbeat beside her was an enormous comfort when the bridge burned its way through her mind; and although his ceaseless logic could be irritating at times, it seemed to be exactly what she needed when she woke up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night.

The crew had eventually stopped the teasing and gossiping, although the Captain was always ready with an innuendo at any given time; and while it made Nyota want to slap the little smirk right off of his face, she had to admit that the violent shade of green that flourished on Spock's ears at these occasions was endlessly amusing. Nyota smiled at the memory, and let herself slip back into a deep sleep.

She stole a couple more hours of peaceful, dreamless rest until the compartment rang with the sound of Spock's alarm clock. The Vulcan instantly sat up, displacing Nyota from his shoulder and causing her to ungracefully flop back onto the thin cotton pillows.

"Hey!" She protested groggily. "Apologies, Nyota." He stepped out of the bed and offered her a hand. Nyota took it, grumbling. "You really need to learn about common courtesy." She yawned and let herself be pulled out of bed and onto the chilly floor of the compartment.

"I have read many studies on human etiquette, and none of them report-"

"Shut up, Spock," Nyota waved him off with a grin and grabbed her uniform from its place, folded on top of Spock's dresser. She had taken to leaving a spare in Spock's compartment for convenience's sake. As she removed her plain cotton t-shirt, Spock respectfully turned his back and pulled on his own uniform. Nyota laughed. "Spock, you know you don't have to turn around. We_ literally_ sleep in the same bed."

"I do not see how we could figuratively sleep in the same bed," he commented. Nyota grinned and finished dressing, then pulled her long black hair out of her face and tied it up. She turned to find Spock waiting by the door, somehow completely dressed, shoes and all.

"I appreciate the gesture, Spock." She smiled and kissed him lightly. "It's very chivalrous of you."

"I believe it is what you refer to as 'common courtesy,' is it not?" He raised an eyebrow, his dark eyes glinting. Nyota rolled her eyes. "All right, smart-ass, time for bridge duty."

It was an exciting day on the bridge of the _Enterprise_. They were en route to a new, never-before-seen planet that the scanners had located in a system similar to Earth's. All signs indicated that it should be able to support life, and Star Fleet had sent in orders to explore the surface for any undiscovered civilizations. They had recently entered into the planet's orbit, and were now preparing the landing party that consisted of Kirk, Spock, McCoy, and decidedly _not_ Nyota. Although she had requested to join the landing party, she had been declined by the captain on the grounds of "Three's company, four's a crowd." That was always the excuse that Kirk provided, except when they ran into Klingon trading ships and she was the only one that could save their sorry asses.

The Captain, Spock, and Doctor McCoy had already been outfitted with phasers, medpacks and comms systems and were awaiting Chekov and Mr. Scott to beam them down onto the planet's surface. Nyota stood by the transport station, calibrating the comms systems to the ship's frequency.

"Almost ready, Mr. Scott?" Kirk called as the three of them walked through the sliding doors.

"Aye, Captain," the engineer replied, "Or, at least, very, very close. We seem to be having a wee bit of trouble with the signal tracker, but Mr. Chekov will fix it soon, won't you, laddie?" He directed the latter sentiment toward the young ensign, who was furiously tapping away with his brow furrowed. "Yes, sir, Mr. Scott, almost finished." He responded absentmindedly.

Nyota finished the calibrations and folded her arms across her chest. She turned to face the three men on the transport pad. "Captain, I would like to request the permission to join the landing party."

"Lieutenant, we've been over this," Kirk replied with a groan. "We have enough as it is."

"I hardly think three people are sufficient to carry out a mission on unfamiliar territory," Nyota said. "Captain." She added.

"Are you implying that Spock, Doctor McCoy, and I are unfit to complete this mission?" Kirk retaliated. "Not at all, sir, I am just respectfully suggesting that my knowledge of linguistics and communication will be beneficial to the cause." She lifted her chin and stared Kirk down.

"Captain, a word?" Spock asked and pulled him aside. They mumbled back and forth for a while until Kirk let out an exasperated sigh and turned back to Nyota. "Fine!" He said. "You can come along, Lieutenant, just this once." Nyota grinned. "Thank you, sir."

Kirk searched the room until he found a cadet standing by the doors. "Cadet, get Lieutenant Uhura a landing kit." The young man nodded and hurried off. "Maybe by the time he gets back, our transport system will be ready," Kirk nodded towards the engineers huddled by the station.

"Working on it, Captain!" Mr. Scott called.

"Thank you, Mr. Spock," Nyota flashed him a grateful smile as Kirk retreated to talk to Doctor McCoy. "I was perfectly capable of convincing him myself, you know." She reminded him. Spock nodded.

"I am aware of that," he said. "However, I also understand that it would be more efficient to add my endorsement to the matter, as I am far more familiar with your aptitude, having been your professor." He commented, referring to their years at the Star Fleet Academy.

The Vulcan hesitated. "I am obliged to inform you that this mission has the potential to be quite dangerous, as we have never encountered its inhabitants before and do not know of their attitude towards unfamiliar encounters." His brow furrowed. "I… I do not want any harm to come to you, Nyota." He said haltingly.

Nyota smiled. "Oh, Spock," she said. "I'll be fine. I'm a grown woman, I can handle this." Spock pulled her into a tight embrace. "Let us hope you are right." He murmured and kissed the top of her head.

The doors slid open as the cadet returned with Nyota's gear belt. She pulled away from Spock and hurried to take it from him, shooting an excited smile over her shoulder at the Vulcan. As she was setting the calibration on her comms system, Mr. Chekov finished tinkering with the transport system and nodded to Mr. Scott.

"Transports are a go, Captain," he reported. Nyota joined the three men on the transport pad.

"Beaming you down in three… two… one."


End file.
